


Sure, We Do Weddings

by some1_around



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Band Fic, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Weddings, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some1_around/pseuds/some1_around
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and his friends catch every single one of the band's concerts that they possibly can, and yeah, he has a raging crush on the band's lead singer, but he never imagined it would end like <em>this</em>. Not that he's complaining of course. Definitely not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, We Do Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Found this piece sitting around on my laptop and decided to post it. Hope you enjoy!

“ _I don’t give a damn what you think about me_!” all but screams Dean into his mike, dancing across the stage with the stand wearing nothing but neon green boxer-briefs. “ _You can call me puss or you can call me twinkie_!” he shouts, pointing out to the audience and bobbing his head, forehead shining with sweat. Behind him the drummer, Charlie, wearing nothing but her trademark purple bra and briefs, stands up and hits her drums with renewed vigor. “ _Cause I’ll be going home with a girl on both wings! And you’ll be staying home with a sticky magazi-ine!”_

Castiel screams with the lyrics with the rest of the audience, dancing wildly with his friends. On the stage of the bar, _One Night Together_ rocks the proverbial roof of the joint. They are one of the most coveted performers in the city. Castiel tries to make every show, but with college he can't always. He’s just glad he made it to one of their ‘no clothes’ gigs when they all dress in their underwear, in tribute to their namesake.

The band finishes up the song with a few more belted verses and then Charlie hops over the drum set and starts making out with the electric base player for the band. The audience hoots and cheers and Dean smiles and turns to face them. “Everybody, we’ve got some news!” he says. Ash, the synthesizer and keyboard player, hands him a bottle of champagne. “Charlie and Jo are getting married!” he shouts, pulling the cork with a loud pop. It fizzes up over his hand and the onlookers scream louder than they have all night. Dean takes a long pull of the drink before handing it back to Ash, clad in black boxers. “This one’s for all you couples out there!” he says. Dean pulls on his guitar and Ash takes position behind the drums. Charlie and Jo hop of the stage to enjoy the show with their fans. Garth preps his cello and Meg tunes her guitar a bit and then the song starts.

“ _Seeing you face, lighting up stars,”_ coos Dean into his mike, gently stroking his guitar, “ _I don’t know the difference, anymore. Your hands on me, mine on you, you chase away the fear and the blue._ ” Castiel moves the edge of the crowd and just watches Dean play, content to let his friends dance with their SOs. “ _Your eyes are my sun, your lips are the clouds_.” For a split second Castiel is almost sure Dean catches his gaze and then the lead singer looks away. “ _Dreaming of you when I'm asleep, daydreaming of you when I wake, you’re in the back of my mind, you’re in the front. Baby please don’t leave me, believe me when I say, you’re everything._ ”

The song is so much slower than most of _One Night Together’s_ , but Castiel find himself swaying gently to the music. When it ends he’s left with a melancholy feeling in his chest. Dean stands up straight. “Thank you, and can we all wish our fantastic drum and base player good luck!” he says and the crowd roars their approval. “We’re gonna take a quick break now,” he says and the people groan, “but we’ll be back soon!”

They all leave the stage except for Ash who’s fiddling with some music device. Garth throws a robe on over his long john’s but everyone else stays in their performance clothes. Including Dean.

Castiel walks back over to his friends. “That was so amazing,” gushes Anna happily. “I’m not saying I like it better than their normal stuff but wow, right?”

“Right,” agrees Castiel.

“Do you think they play weddings?” asks Anna dreamily, looking between Dean at the bar and her fiancée, Inias.

“You could always ask,” squeals Becky. “I mean, why would they say no? Little wedding to get them in the mood for their own, right?”

Chuck smiles and leans into her. “Too bad we didn’t think to ask them to play at ours,” he says sleepily.

Castiel chuckles. “Okay mom and dad, I think it’s time for you two to go home,” he jokes, pushing them towards the exit.

“Yeah,” murmurs Chuck, yawning. “See you guys tomorrow.”

They bid farewell and then Castiel turns back to his sister and her fiancée. “Do you really want them to play at your wedding?” he asks. “Because now would be a great time to ask.”

“Oh please baby, please?” begs Anna, tugging on Inias’s sleeve.

Inias laughs and kisses her forehead. “I’d love it, but no way am I going to talk to any of them. I’d wet myself.”

“I can't talk to them alone!” objects Anna. She turns to her little brother. “Castiel?” she asks.

“No,” says Cas firmly, taking a drink.

“Please?” begs Anna.

“No,” reiterates Cas.

“Please?”

“No.”

"Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Uh, fine you annoying little pest! I’ll talk to them with you!”

Anna beams and tugs Castiel towards the bar. “You’re the best Cassie,” she gushes. They walk up to the bar where Dean is standing, currently surrounded by a bubble of air created by the girls to nervous to talk to him. Anna pushes right through with Castiel in toe. “Oh my god, you have no idea how much we love you!” she shouts.

Dean raises his eyebrows and smiles. “Thanks. I think I’ve seen you at some of my shows,” he says, eyes flicking to Castiel, who promptly blushes.

“Oh yeah, Cas is your number one fan. He goes to like, all your gigs!” she says, and her smile is so bright Castiel has to look away. He finds himself looking into Dean’s eyes. His green, green eyes. They match his boxers, he realizes and promptly blushes harder and looks away – right at the boxers, god damn it. “Hey, I was wondering if you played weddings?” asked Anna hopefully.

Dean suddenly looks disappointed. Castiel frowns. “Um – I – well, yeah, we do,” he says, glancing between Anna and Castiel. “Do you have the information on you…?”

“Oh no,” Anna blushes. “I’m sorry, but I’ve could email it to your band email and you can see if the time works for you?”

“Yeah,” agrees Dean smiling slightly. “Um, and congratulations,” he says awkwardly, gesturing between them with his beer before taking a pull on it.

Castiel pales considerably and Anna legitimately gags. “Oh no, _gross_! Man, that’s wrong on so, so many levels!” she objects, clutching her middle. Castiel grimaces.

Dean looks very surprised at the reactions from them. “Uh, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude or anything-”

Anna waves him off. “No, don’t worry, it’s just he’s my brother and he’s gay, so it’s – not something I wanna be thinking about,” she says.

Dean blushes now, and so does Cas. “Oh,” he says. Quick as a wink his cocky attitude comes back. “In that case, Cas, would you like to get a drink with me after the show?”

Cas’ jaw dropped and Anna squealed, “Oh my holy fucking _God_! I have to call Becky!” before she scurried off.

“I - uh – what?” asked Cas, completely dumbstruck by being asked out by the singer wearing nothing but his – tight – boxers.

Dean smiled. “I’ve seen you at a lot of my shows,” he says. “You’re hot, you know the lyrics to my songs, you seem nice, and you’re gay. So, I ask again, Cas, would you like to get a drink with me after the show?”

Castiel stares a minute longer before the words finally register in his brain. “Uh, yes. I mean, I’d love to,” he says, smiling shyly at Dean.

Dean beams. “Great. I’ll meet you outside the club just after out set ends?”

Cas nods, smiling wider now.

“I know this awesome café just a little bit away, fantastic coffee,” says Dean.

Cas smiles and nods. “Good. I drink coffee black, so it actually has to taste good for me or else I can't drink it.”

Dean beams. “I knew there was something I liked about you,” he said. “I don’t get people who load their drinks up with sugar and milk – if I want to drink my desert, I'm getting a milkshake.”

Cas laughs and is about to reply when a girl moves in between him and Dean. “Dean, we’re on in ten,” she says.

“Yeah Meg, I know,” says Dean, eyes on Cas instead of the mostly naked girl in front of him. Meg turns around to see what he’s staring at and unabashedly rakes her eyes over Cas.

“Damn Dean, looks like you found yourself a unicorn,” she says, smirking, before she moves away. Cas frowns after her.

“Unicorn?” he asks.

Dean laughs. “Long running joke that nobody understands but her,” he says.  He downs his beer and stands up. “See you after the show, Cas," he says, smiling and winking at Cas.

 

_One Night Together_ , Cas decides three years later, watching his new husband sing lovingly into the microphone at their reception, is the  _perfect_ wedding band.


End file.
